grandthefta_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Phillips Industries
Trevor Phillips Industries (Sometimes Trevor Phillips Enterprises) is a business that provides Drugs and Weapons. T.P.I.'s CEO is Trevor Phillips who is a Insane protaganist who lives in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. Trevor Phillips Industries also owns and operates The Sandy Shores Airfield and McKenzie Field in Grapeseed. T.P.I. also has a office at the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club in Strawberry, Los Santos. Trevor Phillips, The CEO has been involved in many Heists and robberies around the state of San Andreas. Airfield Operations Trevor Phillips Industries operates two Airfields both located in Blaine County. The Sandy Shores Airfield was aquired by T.P.I. from The Lost Motorcycle Club just before the San Andreas Chapter of the lost was Shut Down due to terrism attacks one of which taking place at the Sandy Shores Airfield. McKenzie Field is T.P.I.'s original airfield but is rarely used due to its dirt runway unlike the Sandy Shores Airfield that has a concrete paved runway. T.P.I. CEO, Trevor Phillips Trevor was born and raised in Canada, near the Canada/United States border. He claims he "grew up in five states, two countries, fourteen different homes, eight fathers, three care homes, two correctional facilities, one beautiful, damaged flower of a mother" and has "served time, my country, your country and myself". Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society (notably, it is implied that he, in a fit of rage, sodomized his hockey coach with a hockey stick). His father was abusive towards him, while his mother was overbearing and treated him with condescension. When he was a child, his father abandoned him in a shopping mall. He later burned down the mall in retaliation. Trevor has had some formal education, as he mentions during police chases that he took a night class in criminal law. Later in his life, Trevor discovered that he had a talent for flying jets. He enlisted in the military to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior of completing his training, he was discharged due to his mental instability. After being discharged, Trevor committed petty crimes with no particular goal in mind. He admits to Lamar that he never committed any serious crimes until he met Michael Townley (De Santa). They first met each other while escorting cargo across the border. Trevor himself claimed that the money he was receiving for the job was good along with the fact that at the time he did not "'''know enough to check references"'''. While waiting on the runway to meet their employers, Trevor sees not one, but two dust trails coming up the road, despite the fact that he was told there would be one person meeting them. As the second guy drives through the gate, the second driver begins yelling at Michael. Trevor gets close to him, shoots off a flare gun he was carrying at the moment into the second mans eye, killing him. He and Michael both dump the body into a lake after landing the plane. Trevor stated that going through the turn of events was horrible, as the flare was still burning from the inside of his head as they dropped him off, disgusting to the point that Trevor and Michael threw up after landing the plane since the dead man's stench was still inside the cockpit. After the incident Michael and Trevor became close friends. 'International' Headquarters Liqour Ace is an alcohol distribution establishment in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. It is owned by Trevor Philips, the establishment is used as a meth lab as a part of Trevor Philips Industries. The name sounds like "lick her ass" when read quickly. The environment around the building seems to be an outreach of sand, with a mountain in the distance, hinting it might be close by a desert. Los Santos Headquarters (Vanilla Unicorn) Vanilla Unicorn is a strip club located in Strawberry, Los Santos , San Andreas. It has several sections, some known are the Real Class, and Beautiful Ladies Class. Vanilla Unicorn became the Los Santos Headquarters for Trevor Phillips Industries in 2013 after the previous manager went missing. The Club did not change aftr the T.P.I. takeover and still operated as a strip club 24 hours a day.